Sasuke says Love
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: Lebih susah mana; mengungkapkan cinta kepada orang yang kita cintai atau memaksa orang yang kita cintai untuk mengungkapkan cinta? Sedangkan kau tau betul bagaimana tabiat sang doi sendiri; sedingin kutub Utara and cueknya sudah nggak bisa ditolerir lagi.


"Teme~…"

"Hn."

"_Aishiteru_."

"Hn."

"Ugh…"

"Hn."

"Arrgggghhh… Kau super menyebalkan, Teme~"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, typo(s), EYD super kacau, bahasa campur sari, sho-ai, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Lebih susah mana; mengungkapkan cinta kepada orang yang kita cintai atau memaksa orang yang kita cintai untuk mengungkapkan cinta? Sedangkan kau tau betul bagaimana tabiat sang doi sendiri; sedingin kutub Utara and cueknya sudah nggak bisa ditolerir lagi. Membuatmu ngelus dada tiap hari.

.

.

.

"Huft…Sudah tiga bulan, ya?" Terlihat sesosok pirang terduduk lesu di bangku kelasnya saat ini. Dengan bertopang dagu plus raut super bete, sepasang manik birunya mengedar pada ruangan kelasnya yang sudah kosong melompong tanpa satupun makhluk bernama manusia. Jelas saja, ini jam istirahat dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Naruto lebih memilih menjadi satpam kelas ketimbang meluncur ke kantin untuk memenuhi tuntutan perutnya yang tengah mengalunkan musik keroncong(?).

Hal yang membuatmu susah makan, susah tidur, males ngapa-ngapain. Urusan hati, apalagi.

Ya, seperti yang dia katakan tadi. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak insiden(?) penembakannya terhadap sesosok pemuda yang dulu dianggapnya 'rival' dalam segala hal dan sekarang bergelar menjadi 'kekasih'. Seharusnya dia senang atas predikat korelasi baru yang disandangnya saat ini. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia meski harus dibumbui dengan virus Hinata yang menular di bibirnya dan semburat-semburat pink yang meronai wajah kecokelatannya. Oke… cukup. Jangan ingat lagi kejadian memalukan itu.

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan kata cinta dari sang kekasih. Ya, ini dia sumber permasalahannya. Kata-kata yang persis dia ungkapkan saat itu tak kunjung mampir di mulut si raven hingga hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini… (Ugh, kau terlalu mendramatisasi, Naruto.) Membuat keraguannya muncul kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu tak sungguh-sungguh menerima pernyataan cintanya. Walau ia tahu pasti bagaimana tabiat sang doi sendiri; sedingin kutub Utara and cueknya sudah nggak bisa ditolerir lagi. Membuatmu ngelus dada tiap hari.

Hei, seharusnya kau sudah tahu konsekuensi yang akan kau dapat jika menjalin hubungan dengan _Ice Prince_ itu kan, Naruto? Tapi… Apa susahnya sih, mengungkapkan kata itu?

…

…

_Hell, yeah_… itu memang susah─ia akui. Tapi waktu itu beda kasus. Ia yang menyatakan pertama kali; harap-harap cemas jika sang obyek bidikan menolak mentah-mentah─ mengingat mereka ini sesama lelaki─ atau lebih parahnya lagi; dijauhi oleh sang pujaan hati.

Berbagai cara sudah ia lancarkan. Nihil, _so_ pasti; melihat mukanya yang kusut dan minta disetrika saat ini. Pemuda itu lebih memprioritaskan trend-mark─menyebalkan─nya daripada meluncurkan tiga kata yang sungguh-sungguh ia harapkan.

…

…

Dasar makhluk nggak peka…

"Hhh…"

"Yo… What's up, man?" sapa Kiba pada Naruto yang telah mengubah posisi dagunya ke atas meja. Naruto menggerakkan mata mendapati Kiba yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Lesu amat, _bro_." kursi berderit dan Kiba mengambil duduk di depannya.

"Iya, kenapa dikau bermuram durja, Naruto-kun? Tak baik itu. Mari kita warnai hari-hari dengan semangat masa muda." sosok serba hijau menimpali, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Kiba dan duduk di sebelahnya. Melihat lingkaran hitam di mata kiri dan benjolan segedhe duren nemplok manis di kepala; memberi Naruto bukti jelas hasil dari perbuatan siapa; Haruno Sakura _desu_.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menghela napas panjang.

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita dong, sob."

Lee ngangguk-ngangguk.

Naruto memandang bergilir pada rekan satu kelasnya yang menunggu penjelasan atas tingkah ajaibnya.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya. "Kami udah jadian."

"WHAT?" teriak Lee dan Kiba layaknya paduan suara.

Naruto menutup kupingnya dan mendelik kesal. "Nggak usah lebay gitu deh! Lagian kalian udah tahu orientasi seksualku 'kan?"

"Sa-sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke, maksudmu?" gagap Kiba.

"Iya…"

"Temen sekelas kita?"

"Uhh…"

"Adiknya Uchiha Itachi?"

"Tak salah…"

"Ketos yang mendapat julukan Ice Prince itu?"

Naruto ngangguk.

"Cowok emo berambut pantat ayam yang kau anggap rival itu 'kan?"

Naruto ngangguk lagi.

"Cowok─aww…" Entah kenapa dahi Kiba lebih menarik untuk diberi 'jawaban' ketimbang menanggapi celotehan Kiba yang udah mirip petugas sensus penduduk itu.

Kiba yang sempet mingkem langsung nyerocos lagi sambil megangin kepalanya yang benjol. Sementara Lee pasang pose; ngacungin jempol dan senyum _a la_ iklan pasta gigi, melihat benjol miliknya udah punya kembaran.

"Ugh, oke… Kalian udah jadian. Terus masalahnya apa?"

"Si Teme itu belum pernah sekalipun nyatain 'cinta'… dan itu bikin aku jadi ragu sama dia," ujar Naruto lesu.

"Kok bisa gitu?"

Naruto mendesah. "Jangankan kata cinta, ngumbar kata-kata yang membuatku senang aja, susahnya minta ampun. Lagipula, dia lebih milih ngungkapin perasaan dia pake tindakan." Naruto melengos malu, inget lagi kejadian tabrak bibir itu.

"Nah itu…"

"Kalau belum ada balasan yang sama, aku belum yakin kalau dia juga suka sama aku. Kau tahu 'kan? Cinta itu tak hanya diungkapkan dengan tindakan tapi juga dengan lisan."

Kiba ngangguk paham.

"Hm… jadi intinya kamu mau kejelasan hubungan kalian?"

Naruto ngangguk lunglai.

"Well, menurut filsafat cinta yang pernah kubaca," mulai Kiba layaknya pujangga yang habis turun gunung(?). "…seorang yang punya sifat cuek sulit untuk mengatakan bagaimana sebenarnya apa yang dia rasa, apalagi di hadapan orang yang dia suka. Kesandung sama sifat jaim atau malu, begitu menurutku." Kiba pasang pose Shinichi Kudo sementara Lee meng-iyakan dengan antusias. "Hm… kalau untuk masalah kayak gini, serahkan semua pada Kiba-sensei."

Naruto pasang tampang pucet. Betapa irrasional dan meragukannya solusi yang akan dijabarkan sang pemuda penyuka anjing ini. Ingat betul kejadian tempo hari. Dalam rangka pernyataan cintanya kepada si pemuda raven, ternyata pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik ini juga ikut ambil bagian.

Beri sesuatu sebagai wujud perasaanmu, begitu sarannya waktu itu. Dan tebak apakah benda itu saudara-saudara?

.

Boneka _puppy_ dililit dengan pita warna _pink_.

.

Hmm… Sudah bisa dibayangkan?

.

**Flashback…**

Pagi itu sekolah masih sepi. Dengan langkah seperti pencuri, Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke bagian loker siswa. Ohh… salahkan keberaniannya yang menciut ketika berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda yang menjadi obyek sasaran hingga ia harus bersikap pengecut seperti ini. Dibukanya setengah pintu, segera ia selipkan boneka _puppy_ hasil dari saran Kiba ke salah satu loker. Beringsut bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mulai menunggu hasil dari aksi yang ia lancarkan.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, pemuda yang menjadi target muncul dari tikungan koridor. Naruto mengerutkan dahi ketika pemuda itu meraih keranjang sampah dan berjalan ke arah loker miliknya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan tak berapa lama berbagai benda berwujud surat berwarna pink dengan motif hati meluncur mulus ke dalam keranjang sampah yang diletakkan persis di depan loker. Oke… tak lupa dengan boneka _puppy_ milik Naruto yang menyusul kawan-kawannya di tempat sampah.

Naruto yang berperan sebagai penonton, memasang tampang merana. Uang hasil tabungannya selama beberapa minggu berakhir di tong sampah. Lebih baik dibelikan ramen kesukaannya daripada terbuang sia-sia. Sekarang, entah kenapa ia ingat lagi _quote_ yang sering nongol di bawah buku tulisnya; _Experience is the best teacher_.

**Pertama**:

Kejutan berbentuk boneka _puppy_ itu seharusnya diberikan pada orang yang tepat; Inuzuka Kiba, misalnya.

**Kedua**:

Jangan meletakkan apapun di loker Sasuke.

**Ketiga**:

Jangan memberi Sasuke sesuatu yang berbau girly. _See that damn pinky letters_?

**Keempat**:

Saring lagi saran yang diberikan oleh teman-temanmu. Dalam kasus ini seseorang yang _freak_ abis sama yang namanya anjing.

**Flashback off…**

**.**

Naruto tutup kuping melindungi otaknya yang akan terkontaminasi hal-hal _weird_ yang akan disampaikan sang Inuzuka.

"Hei-hei… memangnya aku mau ngledakin petasan? Pake acara tutup kuping segala," sungut Kiba tak terima.

"Saranmu itu lebih mengerikan dari bom sekalipun," cibir Naruto.

"Yare yare… kali ini Inuzuka Kiba akan menunjukkan jalan yang lurus padamu. Coret panggilan 'sensei' jika saranku nggak berhasil nanti. _Deal_?"

Naruto makin majuin bibirnya. 'Sejak kapan si Kiba punya title 'sensei'? Ulangan matematika aja harus remid beberapa kali,' pikirnya. Tapi… Ahh, nggak ada salahnya ngasih kesempatan si Kiba buat bersihin namanya yang udah tercemar(?).

.

.

.

"Teme~… Lihat! Kakak yang di sana itu cantik banget deh?" Naruto nuding seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang sepinggang yang lagi bagi-bagiin brosur ke orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan.

Sasuke cuma noleh sekilas dan bergumam, "Hn." Mengabaikan sosok Naruto yang udah lari nyamperin tuh cewek cakep yang kayaknya berprofesi sebagai SPG.

Naruto yang udah nyampe di depan tuh cewek udah ngelancarin aksinya; muji-muji _and_ pasang muka se-_innocent_ mungkin, bikin tuh cewek _blushing_ akut and hampir _nosebleed_ ngeliat muka─yang sengaja dibikin─imut Naruto buat manas-manasin si cowok emo.

"Kakak cakep deh. Udah punya cowok belum?" puji Naruto sambil lirik-lirik Sasuke yang masih cuek bebek nggak peduli.

"Wah, makasih," tanggap si cewek sambil _blushing-blushing_ nggak jelas. "Kakak belum punya cowok tuh."

"Ah, masa' sih cewek secantik kakak belum punya cowok?"

"Beneran. Kalau boleh sih, adek kenalin cowok yang ada di depan gang itu." tunjuk si cewek.

.

Doeenng!

Naruto noleh kilat. Ternyata cowok yang ditunjuk si cewek itu Sasuke yang ngambil posisi jongkok sambil ngelus-ngelus─kalau nggak mau dibilang grepe-grepe─seekor kucing berbulu _orange_ belang-belang pake pita merah di lehernya. Naruto yang semula berencana bikin _jealous_ si _Ice Prince_, malah terjebak sama rencananya sendiri. Alih alih cemburu, malah dirinya yang dibikin membara ngelihat tuh kucing─yang mirip sama dirinya─nggoyang-ngoyangin ekornya keenakan akibat elusan tangan pucat Sasuke di tubuhnya. Haihai… senjata makan tuan nih.

Dengan langkah patah-patah layaknya robot berjalan dan pasang muka seserem mungkin, si Blonde ngedekatin tuh kucing yang udah ditinggalin sama Sasuke.

Naruto udah berdiri di hadapan tuh kucing. Mata melotot, si kucing _orange_ nggak mau ketinggalan.

Kontak mata terjalin. Arus listrik persaingan terhubung. Saling lempar _death glare_.

"Nnggg ngeoonnnggg…" kata si kucing sambil negakkin tubuhnya and bulunya. Trans: "Apa lo, melototin gue?"

"Grrr…Rwarrraarrarr…" balas Naruto nggak mau kalah. Trans: "Dasar kucing gatel, berani lo ngedeketin cowok gue."

"Ngnggn ngggeongrrr…" si kucing. Trans: "Emang bulu gue lagi gatel kok. Berarti doi perhatian dong sama gue, secara doi mau ngegarukkin bulu gue."

"Grrr… grrrr…" Trans: "Gue cekik juga lo, kucing buluk."

"Nggeonnggnng… ngeongg…" Trans: "Enak aja ngatain bulu cantik gue ini buluk. Gue cakar juga lo."

Dan adu mata itu berakhir dengan gulat seru antara sesama makhluk blonde. Sasuke muterin bola mata nyaksiin tuh pertengkaran konyol.

"Dobe, berhenti nyakitin kucing nggak bersalah itu."

Nggak ambil pusing, Sasuke udah nglenggang pergi ninggalin Naruto yang terkapar dengan muka penuh coretan cakar si kucing. Sementara sang pelaku coretan berdiri angkuh sambil buang muka ke arah lain; ngeremehin.

The Hell… Sebenarnya siapa di sini pihak yang tersakiti?

.

**First Mission:**

bikin doi cemburu.

**Hope:**

Sasuke bakal berkata, "Dobe, jangan pernah ngeraguin aku. Aku tuh cuma cinta sama kamu."

**Status:**

_failed_ dengan muka penuh cakaran.

.

.

.

_Siang itu di kantin sekolah…_

Naruto duduk sendirian di bangku pojok dan ngaduk-ngaduk mie ramen yang ada di hadapannya dengan muka lesu. Sepasang safirnya yang ngelihat kekasihnya membawa jatah makan siang dan hendak duduk di sebelahnya, buru-buru nggamit mangkok ramennya dan mengambil tempat kosong di meja Shikamaru cs.

Naruto nggak acuh sama sorot mata Sasuke yang mandang dia dengan ekspresi tanya. Lekas disantapnya mi ramen yang udah mendingin dengan lahapnya, mengabaikan Shikamaru yang memandang aneh padanya. Sementara Kiba and Lee udah lirik-lirikan nggak jelas.

"Hei, Bro. Kamu tega juga," bisik Kiba. "Sampai syok tuh si doi."

"Hiharin… Hia hulu hang mhulai," balasnya dengan mulut penuh ramen. Walau kayak gitu, tetap aja tuh si Blonde lirik-lirik cemas ke meja sang kekasih. Hhh, lain di mulut lain di hati.

Alih alih nyamperin ke meja Shikamaru cs, Sasuke malah dengan santainya melahap jatah makan siangnya dan lekas pergi ninggalin kantin setelah selesai dengan kegiatan makannya.

Naruto melongo.

Oh yes, gagal maning… gagal maning.

**.**

**Second Mission:**

Cuekin si doi.

**Hope:**

"Dobe, jangan pernah sekalipun pergi dari sisiku. Aku nggak mau pisah dari kamu."

**Status:**

_failed_ untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Aku udah nggak kuat lagi," teriak Naruto di depan Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja; membuat si cowok raven terlonjak dari acaranya membaca buku. "Kamu tuh nggak peka banget sih, Teme. Aku… aku udah berusaha sabar ngadepin sikap dingin kamu. Tapi apa? Apa? Nggak ada efeknya sama sekali di mata kamu."

Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Naruto, memandang safir Naruto yang tersaput cairan bening. "Kamu ini kenapa, Dobe? Nggak ada hujan nggak angin, udah bikin ribut aja," kata Sasuke nggak ngerti.

"Itulah kamu, Teme. Makhluk nggak peka. Kok bisa ya, aku suka sama cowok es kayak kamu." Kedua tangannya terkepal di masing-masing sisi; berusaha menahan otot di lengannya untuk menonjok muka stoic Sasuke. "Kalau kayak gini terus mending kita putus." Sambil nutupin mukanya, Naruto langsung lari dari tempatnya ninggalin Sasuke yang masih bergeming di posisinya. Sikap Naruto yang udah kayak kena penyakit PMS itu bener-bener bikin bingung.

.

.

.

"AKU BENCI SAMA KAMU, TEME~" teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya di atas atap sekolah yang memang lengang kunjungan. Angin berhembus kencang menghantam tubuhnya dan memporak-porandakan rambut pirang berantakannya. Namun, ia tak peduli. Sungguh… kenapa ada makhluk seperti dia tercipta di dunia? Begitu pikirnya. Ia tak habis pikir, terbuat apa sih hati cowok jenius itu hingga tak sekalipun menyadari kesalahannya?

Niat hati ingin menjalankan misi terakhir untuk memancing si pemuda stoic untuk mengungkapkan kata romantisnya. Tapi, ini bukan lagi sekedar misi. Kesabarannya juga tengah diuji.

"Kalau cuma ingin mempermainkan perasaanku, kenapa kamu terima peryataanku, DASAR BRENGSEK!" serunya lagi. Ia ingin semua yang membebani sanubarinya terlempar keluar bersama umpatan yang ia cetuskan.

"Mana mungkin aku mempermainkan perasaan orang yang kucintai." Sebentuk lengan pucat tersembul dari celah lengan Naruto yang terbuka. Tanpa jeda, lengan itu bertengger manis di perut Naruto dan menariknya ke belakang. Mengerti benar siapa pemilik suara itu, Naruto enggan untuk memutar ke belakang; membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam dada bidang orang terkasihnya.

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di pundak Naruto. "Kau sungguh idiot, Dobe. Jika spekulasi itu yang melintas di otakmu." Bulu tengkuk Naruto berdiri akibat hawa napas yang menggelitik di lehernya kini.

"K-kau yang idiot, Teme. Dasar makhluk nggak peka!" Naruto merajuk.

"Hn. Tapi, kau masih cinta dengan makhluk nggak peka ini 'kan?" Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, jangan harap," ancam Naruto.

"Kau mau dengar sesuatu tentang beberapa kejadian tempo hari?"

"Maksudmu?" balas Naruto jutek.

Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Pertama: saat kencan kita dan kau malah memilih menggoda cewek SPG itu ketimbang aku─"

"Itu kan─" sela Naruto.

"Dengar dulu," bantah Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau sedang mencoba membuatku cemburu waktu itu. Tapi, apa kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk mengatakan: _Dobe, jangan pernah ngeraguin aku. Aku tuh cuma cinta sama kamu._ Sekarang siapa yang nggak peka, hm? Tak mudah bagiku untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya, Dobe. Dan kau malah sengaja memanasiku di acara kencan kita," timpal Sasuke sambil mencium pipi tan Naruto yang tengah bersemburat pink ria. 'Ingat Naruto, Sasuke nggak suka hal berbau _girly_.'

"Kedua: saat kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku di kantin. Waktu itu ingin sekali aku menyeretmu keluar dan bilang: _Dobe, jangan pernah sekalipun pergi dari sisiku. Aku nggak mau pisah dari kamu._ Maaf, jika kata-kata itu baru bisa tersampaikan saat kau pergi dariku dan meminta hubungan kita putus."

Naruto terperanjat. Seharusnya ia tahu, bagaimana kakunya lidah seorang Sasuke menguntai kata romantis seperti itu. Ia kini paham benar sorot tak terdefinisi sang obsidian. Ah, julukan Dobe memang patut disandangkan untuknya.

"Hn. Apa kata-kata itu terlalu gombal untuk ukuran manusia es seperti diriku?" tanya Sasuke seraya membalikkan tubuh Naruto untuk menghadap dirinya. Kepala pirang itu tertunduk; mengamati ujung sepatu, entah ekspresi apa yang tengah dibuatnya sekarang. Malukah? Senangkah?

"Hei… tatap aku, Dobe. Masih marah padaku?"

Naruto menggeleng perlahan.

"Lalu?"

.

Greppp!

.

Sasuke kelabakan mendapati tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya─menubruk lebih tepatnya─ erat. Ia pun membalas pelukan yang sarat dengan emosi itu, sementara Naruto sudah menenggelamkan parasnya di dada bidang Sasuke; menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih.

"Lagi…"

"Apa?"

"Katakan lagi…"

"Katakan apanya, Dobe?"

"Cinta. Kau cinta padaku."

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum membalas. "Aku cinta padamu."

"Ulangi…"

"Aku cinta padamu."

"Ulangi lagi…"

"Aku cinta padamu."

"Sekali lagi…"

"Hn. Sebaiknya setelah ini kau periksakan telingamu ke dokter THT."

Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Pipi Naruto menggembung. Lengan terlipat di dada. Ekspresi kesal terpapar di parasnya saat ini.

"Huh, kau itu sentiment banget sih. Sekali saja membuatku senang, nggak rela ya?"

"Iya iya… maaf." Sasuke mengukir senyum. Gatel rasanya pingin nyubit tuh pipi _chubby_.

"Um… aku melupakan sesuatu. Terima kasih atas bonekanya, ya."

Naruto memiringkan kepala, nggak ngerti. "Boneka?"

Sasuke menampilkan lengan kirinya yang semula tersembunyi di belakang. "Ini." Seraya menyodorkan boneka _puppy_ dililit pita _pink_ ke hadapan Naruto.

Bola mata Naruto membulat lebar. Ingat betul boneka _puppy_ itu. Hei, bagaimana ia tidak ingat. Hanya karena ingin memberi kejutan pada sang kekasih ia harus berpuasa makan ramen dua minggu penuh untuk membeli boneka itu. Tapi… Bukankah boneka itu…

Mengerti arti tatapan Naruto, Sasuke berkata, "Waktu itu hanya kamuflase. Saat itu aku berangkat pagi sekali karena ingin menyelesaikan tugas dari OSIS yang harus selesai hari itu juga. Dan aku tidak sengaja melihatmu memasukkannya ke lokerku."

"Well, sebenarnya aku ingin kau memberikannya langsung padaku bukan dengan cara pengecut seperti itu," sela Sasuke yang menangkap gesture Naruto yang hendak menyela.

"Hn… soal pita aku lebih suka dengan warna biru atau… warna orange. Hhh, warna pink terlalu mencolok di mataku."

"Terserah kau sajalah," ujar Naruto pura-pura cuek.

"Hn… kalau sekarang aku minta sesuatu sebagai balasan…"

"Ma-maksudmu?" aura-aura mesum mulai menjajah intuisi Naruto.

"Pertama; kau membuatku cemburu. Kedua; kau tak mengacuhkanku. Ketiga; kau sukses membuatku hampir mati karena serangan jantung. Nah, sekarang kau tahu kan… mendekat padaku atau aku yang mendekatimu?" Oniks Sasuke berkilat, tak terdefinisi.

"Te-teme… kau bercanda 'kan?" Naruto beringsut mundur ketika dilihatnya Sasuke meletakkan sang boneka di lantai atap kemudian Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dobe-chan~… kemarilah."

Suara merdu Sasuke mulai membuatnya merinding. Apalagi ketika tubuhnya telah menthok pada dinding di belakangnya; memaksanya untuk berhenti. Sementara Sasuke sudah menempel di tubuhnya dan mulai menghimpitnya.

"Te-teme… ini masih di sekolah. Ka-kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" kedua lengan Naruto membarikade tubuh bagian depannya; memberi celah agar tubuh Sasuke tak terlalu merapat padanya.

"Hn… kita beri tontonan gratis pada mereka," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Kedua lengan Sasuke menjerat kedua lengan Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas kepala.

"Nah… permainan dimulai."

Oke… Naruto sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi saat ini.

"Temeeeee…"

**.**

**Third Mission:**

Pura-pura ngambek atau ngambek beneran?

**Hope:**

No comment

**Status:**

_Succeed_ dengan tubuh tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu.

.

.

Sementara di balik pintu…

"Gila cuy… berani bener mereka," ucap pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga yang tengah menyumpal mulut sosok hijau yang sedari tadi nggak ada henti-hentinya meneriakkan, "Semangat masa muda, kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke-san."

"Hhh, baru tahu sekarang kenapa leher Naruto selalu ada tato merahnya setiap kedua rival itu habis bertengkar."

"_Mendoukusai~_…" ucap pemuda lain yang bersender di dinding dan melipat lengan di dada. "Ayo pergi Kiba. Kalau tak ingin merasakan hal yang sama."

Kiba merinding. Tahu benar apa yang dimaksud sang pemuda Nara. Oke… ini rahasia. Jangan ada yang sampai tahu, ya. Kalau mereka berdua sekarang telah bertransisi menjadi pasangan SasuNaru kedua.

.

**^Owari^**

.

.

Hohoho… ini sekuel Naruto Says Love. N masih dengan label gaje.

Thank's for:

**CcloveRuki**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Micon**

**Dae Uchiha**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**Superol**

**Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**

**Ai HinataLawliet**

**Kimmy no Michiku**

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**

N buat semuanya aza yang dah bersedia ngebaca fic abal ni. Arigatou… ^^

.

Saa, mind to ripiw, _tomodachi-san_?


End file.
